There are several important considerations in the design and construction of bed pillows. Two of the most important are comfort and support. This is true for both general purpose bed pillows, as well as special purpose and/or therapeutic pillows. Some pillows are designed to support the head of a user as well as providing specialized support for the neck region or some other portion of the head area. The pillow structure disclosed herein is particularly designed for general support of the head of the user as well as providing specialized support for the neck region.
In some pillows, in addition, it is important to have an adjustable capability for firmness for one or more portions of the pillow such as, for instance, the neck support section. Such an adjustable capability allows one pillow to be used for a variety of conditions. This can be done in various ways, including us of different inserts with different support characteristics, or an air inflatable member.